Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show: Terror Tales of the Park
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show: Terror Tales of the Park is the fourth episode in Season 3 and forty-fourth episode overall in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show. Plot Creepy Doll Mordecai and Rigby are helping Pops with cleaning his room, telling him what things he should keep and other things he should trash. When they stumble on to a shoebox, they open it and find out it is a waxed doll. Pops recognizes it as Percy, his favorite toy from his childhood. Mordecai and Rigby are instantly creeped out by the doll after Pops demonstrates one of Percy's phrases (I'm gonna draw on your face) and insist that Pops should throw it away. Pops agrees once the duo state that, "it's not cool to play with dolls." The next day, Mordecai and Rigby find Pops on the playground swing with black marker all over his face. Pops then gleefully tells the duo of his "play date" with Percy. Rigby reminds Pops that he was supposed to throw Percy away, but Pops states that he tried already and it didn't work. Thinking that Pops isn't trying to throw away the doll himself, Mordecai and Rigby decide to do it for him. Back at the house, Mordecai and Rigby hear a commotion coming from upstairs, and immediately interpret it as Pops throwing a fit over Percy being gone. When the noises continue, the duo decide to investigate and find Percy harshly throwing Pops' tea set at him and having a constant desire to mark on Pops' face. Mordecai busts through the door and temporarily subdue Percy before the doll rushes out of the room. The trio decide to pursue Percy and stop him. The three hear Percy running through the basement, and head down there with a baseball bat. But at the moment, Percy knocked Mordecai and Rigby unconcious with a shovel, leaving Pops to fight Percy. The doll attempts to get Pops to hand him the marker, which Pops grabbed from him after their earlier struggle. Pops is then left to face his fears, and go against Percy. The doll then charges but is stopped when Pops kicks him into a nearby furnace where Percy burns to death. Pops then checks on Mordecai and Rigby who regain consciousness and are glad to see that Pops had gotten rid of Percy himself. Percy then jumps from the flames in a surprise attack, but collapses as he is weakened from the burns. Interlude 1 The scene cuts back to Pops whom had just finished telling the story, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost displeased with Pops' not-so-scary tale. Pops remains oblivious to this fact, and states that Percy's scariest trait was his "unusual desire to mark on things." Leaving Muscle Man to claim that Pops' story was lame. Death Metal Crash Pit Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost begin by walking back to their RV and are then caught in a fog. Muscle Man then trips over a rock in the fog, frustrated Muscle Man throws the rock and hear a noise believing he hit his RV and rushes to see that it is a different RV. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost then get an idea by sending the RV to the crashpit. Muscle Man then contacts Scottie to get a group of people to see the RV hit the crashpit. Next, Muscle Man attempts to open the door but has difficulty opening it, then opens the door and could see ghosts coming out causing Hi Five Ghost to say "What was that?" Muscle Man replys saying "it's probably just the wind." They then enter the RV and go to the driver's seat and find the keys and turn on the RV, and while driving, they begin to see three ghosts to appear right where they stand. The ghosts then grab Hi Five Ghost and Muscle Man and then asks them who they are saying that they are a 80's metal rock band called Skull Punch and are furious at Muscle Man for trying to take their resting place to a crashpit. However Muscle Man decides to take action and headbutt's one of the members (not before saying his "My mom" jokes in the process) and kicks him; he then proceeds to help Hi Five Ghost, but is punched in the face and grabbed again. Muscle Man then begins by apologizing to the group to never bother them again, but the leader says it's too late and he is going to see a crashpit with him and Hi Five Ghost still in the RV. Desperate to think, Muscle Man then says they need to put a show before crashing the RV, otherwise, the people will call them lame. Hearing this, the lead member decides to put a show for the audience but they're being jeered at. Muscle Man dislikes their music so much that he gets into their RV to crash it. He then sees a cinder block and then throws it at the acceleration pedal causing the RV along with Skull Punch to fall down the pit and are killed followed along by a nuke that also kills the audience. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are then seen ascending from the crashpit while Muscle Man is glad that the terrible music has finally ended and then realizes he is now a ghost as well and is disappointed not before by telling Hi Five Ghost it's the best crash pit ever. Interlude 2 Muscle Man finishes telling his story, and Rigby thinks it wasn't any better than Pops' story. Muscle Man then asks if he can do any better, leading us to the final story.... In the House It's Halloween night and Mordecai is dressed as a dad with 5 fake children, a scam to get a buttload of candy. After being caught red-handed by one woman, he quickly flees the scene. Rigby, dressed as a robber, then comes out of the bushes trying to trick or treat, but horrifies the woman. Mordecai wants to turn in for the night until the two approach a very old and creepy house; Rigby wants this to be his last house. Rigby goes to the house, knocks at the door when the porch light on the house shuts off. Rigby, enraged, eggs the house against Mordecai's warnings. The house turns out to be owned by a vengeful wizard, who comes out of the house and puts a curse on Rigby. The next day, Rigby is nervous about what that wizard did to him and weird things start happening to him. He suddenly grows a house number plaque, as well as a doorknob, on his chest and his tail transforms into a chimney. As he and Mordecai exit the house, Rigby starts inflating, thus immobilizing him. Mordecai goes to send Rigby's apologies to the wizard, but he once again acts like he is not home. At the park, Rigby is fully transformed into a house. While the gang is inside, the phone rings, and the wizard states that the transformation is just the beginning of Rigby's punishment. Benson interrupts him, and the wizard vows that all the park's employees will pay just as much as Rigby will. Everyone takes refuge inside house Rigby, and they all lie in wait, with each one of them holding a different weapon. Muscle Man is on the porch when a black car drives up. The door opens, but no one emerges. Muscle Man is taunted and pulled into the woods by an unseen force, his shotgun blasts lighting up the night as he is dragged away. He comes back inside, but has been skinned alive. The disconnected phone rings, and Hi Five Ghost picks it up despite everyone's warnings, and is sucked into the phone, liquified, and sprayed out of the speaker. The Wizard, still unable to be seen, throws Mordecai against a bookshelf, knocking him unconscious. Then, he breaks Skips' crossbow. He then pushes Skips up into the fireplace and shoots the flame up after him, incinerating him. Benson is found in the bathroom, he screams and is drowned when flushed down the toilet. Pops is standing on the bed in his room, and is pulled into a dresser, which then disappears. Mordecai is the last one left of the group and readys himself to defend, but is decapitated by an unseen force. Rigby, in the form of a house, is the only one left. The Wizard then teaches Rigby a lesson by egging him, to Rigby's surprise, and finishes him off by cracking a giant egg on him, crushing and drowning him. Ending At the end, it turns out it was just a made-up story by Rigby. Muscle Man is disappointed, and Rigby responds that it isn't over, and Rigby then turns out to be the wizard in disguise. Everyone screams as the Wizard rushes towards the screen and says, "Happy Halloween," leaving everyone's fate unknown. Transcript Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show: Terror Tales of the Park/Transcript Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show